


Case of the Exes

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ex Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, wintergameskink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” they reached the door, and Evan was amazed by how smooth her voice remained. “In conclusion, we are absolutely, positively, not having sex when we walk into this room.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of the Exes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a wintergameskink prompt: Tanith/Evan/Johnny threeway: Evan going down on Tanith while Johnny eats his ass.

“We’re not having sex,” Tanith declared to both men as they got off onto their floor and approached her and Johnny’s door, so close together the scent of them both was making Evan dizzy. “We can not have sex.” Both men nodded their agreement. “Because you and I are exes,” she added, to Evan, “and you and he,” she nodded to Johnny, “are close enough to exes that for you to have sex with either of us is a very bad idea.”  
  
“And you have a new boyfriend now anyway,” said Evan. “Kind of.” But the “kind of” was the problem; he knew for a fact that she and Charlie were on some sort of complicated break at the moment. Her having sex with him might or might not complicate her relationship with him; he didn’t know.  
  
“That is irrelevant,” said Tanith, “because you wouldn’t have sex with either of us anyway. And Johnny and I agreed long ago that even if he ever decided to experiment, he would not do so with me, that we would be the kind of friends where there was no risk of that.”  
  
“So,” they reached the door, and Evan was amazed by how smooth her voice remained. “In conclusion, we are absolutely, positively, not having sex when we walk into this room.”  
  
“No, definitely not,” Evan agreed.  
  
“Certainly aren’t,” Johnny concurred.  
  
She opened the door, they walked into scented air and comfortable lighting, she closed the door behind them, and a moment later they were all over each other.  
  
Evan’s face was pressed into Johnny’s neck, his tongue eagerly seeking out its soft skin. Tanith was pressed up behind him, her hands already at his crotch, her voice humming into his ear. She was heavier than he remembered; Johnny was thinner. But he knew that stroking his hands on Johnny’s back would make him gasp, and that Tanith would want those hands of his herself in a moment. Her pants and his moans were too familiar, bringing him back to days when he had been younger and kinder; he couldn’t regret what he’d done, but still he felt the sting.

He heard Tanith sigh, “You always were a slut, Evan.” He couldn’t deny that. He still drew breath to point out that it was all three of them going headlong into this at once, but Johnny’s mouth was on his before he could. God, those lips. He could jack off thinking about nothing but how soft and red they were, especially swollen and bitten. He sunk his teeth into them now, heard Johnny gasp, then felt a pair of teeth on the back of his own neck, sending white-hot currents to his already hard dick. Tanith pulled him back into her with a soft, “Come to me, Evan,” and she knew he was helpless when she got her hands into his underwear and stroked his balls, and so did Johnny, and between them they already had his pants off, hands diving into his briefs together, and he was lost, loud moans filling the room as Johnny bit at his nipples through his shirt before Tanith pulled it off.  
  
“Get your own clothes off,” he finally managed to choke out, because this wasn’t fair, and to his surprise, they both stopped to obey. He turned around just in time to watch Tanith unhook her bra-she was a master at getting dressed and undressed quickly, but when she went for her panties his hands stopped her, whispering, “Not yet,” and she practically shoved her crotch into his hand in anticipation.  It was the work of a moment to get a finger in and into her cunt; it was her turn to moan, and writhe, and Evan felt a sharp pain in his chest-and it wasn’t right, because it was he who had ended it, he who had given her up, and he had to live with that.  
  
But jealousy drove him as he pushed her up and against the wall, and whisper, “Does it feel as good when Charlie does that? It can’t, can it? He doesn’t have my hands.” His other hand he lay over her breast; she moaned again, fucking herself on a single finger.  
  
He was distracted for a moment when a pair of hands grabbed at his briefs and cool air hit his dick, and a tongue the small of his back. Johnny was making little hungry sounds, the kind that said to Evan _I want to fuck you so deep you won’t be able to skate tomorrow._  His legs involuntarily spread, remembering how thick and full Johnny’s dick had felt inside him. The pang in his heart got stronger with each memory of bus blowjobs and hotel room walls.

Ironically it was the longing for that summer gone by that drove him to kiss his way down Tanith’s stomach as he tore her panties down, and add, “And I know he can’t be doing this to you yet. I bet he doesn’t know how to do it right for you.” He’d probably thought it easy, too; he’d probably done what Evan himself had first done, shoved his tongue right onto her oversensitive clit and made her screech in pain.   
  
It had taken him over a year and a half to master this, this gentle lick at the top of the hood that made her almost shriek  _“Oh God…”_  Moving his tongue down was precise work; a millimeter wrong could spell disaster, but he would never forget how to do this; her nails were sinking into his scalp her thighs clamped to either side of his head; they’d grown so much thicker and threatened to crush him, but he was damned if he stopped.  
  
He was aware of footsteps going away and coming back, and of Johnny’s heavy breathing; he waited for the squirt of lube and the crinkle of a condom. But instead he felt a wet cloth touch his crack, and he moaned desperately into Tanith’s crotch, the vibrations making her clench around him harder, as he realized what Johnny intended to do to him instead. He began working on Tanith faster, knowing he had to finish her off before Johnny destroyed his ability to concentrate.  
  
Johnny’s tongue was barely a tickle at first, a promise that ran through his spine and sent his entire body aching for more. Then it was flat against his entrance, and he arched back into it, nearly losing his grip on Tanith’s hips. She moved with him, bringing herself back to his tongue as he jammed it into her, her hips stuttering against him; she was close.  
  
Then Johnny’s hands reached down and placed featherlike strokes on her balls, strokes that were searing heat, opening him up easy as Johnny pulled his cheeks further and began to tonguefuck in earnest, even as Tanith yelled and bucked wildly into his mouth, clenching around his tongue as he kept his head in place and let her ride it out, his last thought being she’d come in a nick of time before Johnny crooked his tongue slightly and he lost the ability to think at all.

He was being pushed down; his head hit the floor without him feeling it. Johnny had him completely now, pushing back into that clever tongue, begging with his body for more. He was moments away from orgasm when suddenly it withdrew, and he howled with need, and again when he finally heard the condom being put on, and a third time as that cock impaled him, Johnny fucking him with quick, hard strokes. He lasted only a few seconds; Johnny barely longer.  
  
He felt Tanith’s lips on his forehead, but then she was walking away before he could open his eyes; he heard a door close. “You shouldn’t have done this,” he heard Johnny say. “There were tears in her eyes.”  
  
“None of us should have,” said Evan. “But I think there was nothing in the world that could have stopped up from the moment we ran into each other in that lounge.” He rolled himself over and looked up at Johnny; his face was heart-breakingly sad. He pulled him down and kissed him ferciously, grabbing at his hair as he shoved his tongue down his throat. Johnny kissed back for a moment, but then wrestled himself out of Evan’s embrace.  
  
“I’m sure I speak for Tanith, too,” he said, “When I wish you luck in your Olympic championhood. She couldn’t say it herself, you know; this stung her a lot harder than it did me.” As if Evan hadn’t already known that; as if he hadn’t known such feelings were inevitable on both their parts. But he didn’t say anything as Johnny, too, turned away, and went off into his own bedroom.  
  
All through the walk back to his own room he toyed with Tanith’s ring, still on his hand. Sitting on his bed, he took it off, and sifted through one of his bags until he pulled out a small black box and took its contents out to place besides the first ring.  
  
This wasn’t even his ring. It was the one that had been given to Johnny by another man, and which Johnny had given to him when he had turned to him in the wake of the relationship collapsing. He had never worn it; never felt he even had the right to. Yet it had been hidden in his costume when he had won the world title, as if he had skated for two men, except that he’d done Johnny harm by winning, and he couldn’t even be sorry.  
  
Anger seized him, and he grabbed both rings and shoved them back into the box together. The box, he knew, would go under his bed when he got home, and he had a fanciful idea of not looking at it for a few years.


End file.
